


Dean Winchester x Reader One Shots

by Unicornpower021



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Supernatural Hunters, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornpower021/pseuds/Unicornpower021
Summary: Dean Winchester x reader one shots. It's mostly going to be Dean x reader, but I do take requests for other characters too. Mostly smut, but can also do fluff if requested.Disclaimer: Explicit content, read at your on discretion. I do not own any of the Supernatural characters.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. “Teasing” Dean/Reader (smut)

**Your POV:**

My alarm did not need to beep more than once for me to get out of bed this time. For the first time in a while, I was well rested and in a perfect mood. I got up and made my way to the bathroom so I could take a shower. While the hot water was running through my body relaxing me, I was thinking how it had been a while since I last let loose and enjoyed my day. Hunting with the Winchesters was all I want for now in my life, but sometimes it can get a little too tiring. Before I had chance to finish my thoughts and my shower, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

''(Y/N), Sam found us a job, we are going to set off in 45 minutes, are you coming?'' Dean shouted through the door.

''Yeah, I am just in the shower, I'll be ready to go by then.'' I shouted back.

Dean shouted ''Good!'' and then I heard his footsteps getting further away from my door. 

I got out of the shower, dried my hair and went through my closet to decide what I was going to wear for the day. Soon enough, I realised I didn't have many options, since I skipped laundry day and resorted to a black lace bra and panties, a black tight dress, my brown leather jacket and my black converse. I took a few moments to do a natural make up look, then I was ready.

I walked down the hallway and into the main room where I saw Sam and Dean sitting on the table, Sam on his laptop and Dean having a cup of coffee. The moment I walked into the room Dean had his eyes on me immediately. I always knew Dean found me hot and occasionally would tease him, but nothing has ever happened between us, surprisingly. I smile and thought to myself that today might just be one of them days that I make him hot in his pants. 

Dean cleared his throat bringing me back to reality and away from my thoughts. ''Are you ready to go, (Y/N)?'' He sounded kinda nervous.

''Yup, all ready, you okay?'' I said.

''Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?'' He said even more nervously.

I grabbed my bag that was already packed and headed to the car. Sam and Dean followed after me and we were soon on our way. 

The hunt was actually pretty easy and we were able to get to the bottom of it pretty fast. Just a vengeful spirit, we were lucky about who it was with our first guess. We salted and burned the bones and then headed towards the motel we were going to stay for the night. When we got to the motel, we all grabbed our bags from the back of the car, then walked to the front desk.

''How can I help you?'' said the receptionist.

''We would like two rooms, one with two bed and one with just one bed.'' Said Sam and then smiled.

''We have only got two rooms available and they both have queen beds, unfortunately. Would that be okay with you?'' She said and Sam turned around to look at me asking if I was okay with it and I nodded. 

''So who are you sharing with tonight?'' Dean said, still looking nervous and that's when I realised the effect that my tight dress had on him.

''I can share with you if you want. I was also thinking I'd like a drink if you guys want to come out with me.'' I said.

''Sounds great!'' Said Sam and Dean agreed.

We found our room and I stepped into the bathroom so I could change and that's when I realised. The clothes I had in my bag where my change of clothes I got with me last week, when I went out clubbing with my best friend. I sighed. It can't be that bad, I thought. I got dressed in my backless satin red dress, put on my black high heels and got out of the bathroom. Deans jaw dropped when he saw me.

''Like what you see?'' I grinned devilishly. 

''I mean...yeah!'' He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I leaned over him so I could grab my other jacket from the bed and felt his hot breath against my shoulder. Dean had a little bit of a sweat on his forehead. Sam was waiting for us outside, so we all got in the car and headed to a nice. bar.

We sat at the bar and I ordered us all some Jack Daniels fire shots, since it had recently became my favourite. We had one, two, three and then I lost count. I was in a great mood and way more tipsy than the boys. Alcohol always made me braver, so I grabbed Dean by his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. I was going to drive him crazy. I started dancing close to him, sexily playing with my hair every now and then and Dean was blushing, clearly turned on by me. I made a quick turn and was now dancing with my back touching his front grinding and shaking my body to the rhythm. I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist and I could feel his breathing getting heavier on my neck. When the song ended, we had a few more shots and then we headed back to the motel. 

I unlocked the door and Dean followed behind me. Knowing how turned on he already was by me, I though I'd make it a little bit more interesting. I was very horny, after all. 

''You know, I always sleep with just my underwear, I hope you don't mind.'' I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, feeling thankful for my choice of underwear.

''I, um, nope. Don't mind, all good.'' He said looking shocked.

I turned my back on him and tried to unzip my dress, but I thought it'd drive him even more crazy having him to do it. 

''Can you help me? I can't reach.'' I said said with a grin on my face knowing he couldn't see it.

''Um...yeah, of course..'' He said, quickly moving to help.

I could feel his hands shaking while he undid the zip and I thanked him for the help, before getting into bed. I got as comfy as I could and then felt Dean get into bed next to me. It was hot so we were both laying above the covers and the deem light from outside was highlighting my curves perfectly. I could feel his eyes were pinned on me. I let out a long sigh. I hate being horny and not being able to do anything, I wasn't too sure if taking a move on Dean would be the right move. I mean, teasing him was fun, but I did not want to make things too complicated.

''Are you okay, (Y/N)?'' He said.

''Yeah fine, just tipsy and horny.'' I said surprising myself with my words.

''Oh...'' Was all he seemed to be able to say.

''It's okay...at least tonight I can do something about it...'' I said and with one swift move I was straddling him, feeling his growing cock on my heat. Before he had chance to say anything, my lips were on his, kissing him hard and with passion. I let out a deep moan causing him to moan too. I rested my forehead on his, now obviously heavy-breathing. I started kissing down his neck and then his torso, his abs and then I reached the hem of his boxers. I tagged on them, motioning him to take them off.

''Fuck, (Y/N), are you sure?'' He breathed. 

I climbed back on top of him, so I could lean in and whisper in his ear.

''I have been thinking about you fucking my tight little pussy all day, so yes, I am sure.'' I say as sexy as I can emphasising on the words 'all day'.

He groaned loudly and lifted his hips so I could take off his boxers. I kissed down his body again and took his hard cock into my mouth making him moan. I started sucking and swirling my tongue on the tip while bobbing my head. I locked eyes with him and moaned, sending vibrations and making him moan even louder.

''Fuck, (Y/N), if you continue like this I am going to cum in your mouth.'' He said panting.

I sucked even harder, then I grabbed his dick with my hands giving him a couple of fast pumps and then got off him, so I could take my underwear off. I climbed back on top of him and he groaned at the view of my naked body. I could not wait a second longer, I wanted to feel him inside of me, so I lined him up with my entrance and lowered myself on him. I gave myself a couple of seconds to adjust and then started riding him fast and hard. The room was filled with sounded of our skin slapping together and our moans.

''(Y/N), God...you are so tight...you feel amazing around my cock!'' He said making me make a pornographic moan. I love it when he talks dirty. I kept bouncing up and down, feeling my orgasm build and I knew he would be close too. I stopped and climbed off him and he opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. 

''I want you to fuck me on all fours...and I want you to go hard.'' I said, my voice was now deep and husky.

''Oh god you're so perfect, making me want to cum already.'' He said while getting up. Before I knew it he was back inside of me fucking me hard.

''I want you to spank me while you fuck me!'' I screamed, the pleasure was intense. I heard him groan and next thing I know he's grabbed me by my hair and has started spanking my butt cheeks making them a nice pink colour. 

''(Y/N), I won't last much longer... your pussy... is too good...'' The words barely came out of his mouth. 

''Cum inside of me Dean, please!'' I screamed while riding out my orgasm. 

Hearing his name leave my lips was all he needed and just seconds later he was coming undone inside of me while moaning my name. He slowly pulled out of me and headed to the bathroom to grab us both a towel. He collapsed in bed next to me, his breathe still heavy.

''That was fucking amazing! I did not want to stop fucking you.'' He said, creating all those amazing feelings of confidence in my belly.

''It was...we should do this more often.'' I said and turned on my side, facing him.

''Hell yeah!'' He said and pulled me close, while we both were starting to drift off.

**A/N: Wow, that was fun to write! It was my first ever supernatural fanfic and I'd love you to tell me how I did down in the comments. I will keep writing and will publish each one after I finish writing them.**


	2. “Embarrassment” Dean/Reader

***A/N* Alright, so this is going to be some on Your POV and some on Dean's. Hope you enjoy.**

**Dean's POV:**

I was in my room feeling bored, so I decided to have a look around the banker and see what Sammy and (Y/N) are doing. It seems that lately, everything is boring and that there isn't actually anything that can make me feel excited anymore. The price you pay for having a life built on unexpected events. I walked to the library, as I knew my brother would be there, probably deep into some book or doing research. I walked up to him confirming my thoughts, as he was indeed reading one of the many books the Men of Letters left behind.

''Hey Sammy, have you seen (Y/N) around at all?'' I said. I knew Sam wasn't going to leave his book just to hang out with me.

''Um, I think she went out earlier on. Try texting her. '' He said then turned back on his book. I did not know what she was up to so decided to go get a shower and then text her and if she doesn't reply I can just go for a beer. While in the shower I was thinking how it has been literally ages since the last time I scored and that I should probably get some tonight. Having to see (Y/N) around all the time in her sexy outfits...man does she have good taste in clothes. It doesn't help my sexual frustration at all.

I got out of the shower and grabbed my phone from my night stand to text (Y/N).

**ME: Hey, I am thinking of heading out for a beer, are you around?**

**(Y/N): Hey Dean, yeah I am out already, the place is called JD's , I could use some company been sitting alone on my phone the last hour ;)**

**ME: Okay, be right there**

I was putting on my clothes when my phone buzzed. I didn't get chance to pick it up before it went off again.

**(Y/N): *half naked photo***

**(Y/N): OMG THAT WAS NOT MEANT FOR YOU WRONG CHAT! pls ignore it!!!**

As if that just happened. I could not stop looking at my screen. She looked so perfect. It was picture on her in just her panties, hiding her breasts with her arms. It took me a while to compose myself, then I replied.

**ME: wow....**

**ME: I mean who was it meant for?**

**(Y/N): Just a guy I've been sexting with. A girl has got to pass her time somehow...**

**Your POV:**

I cannot believe I just sent that picture to Dean fucking Winchester. Amongst of all the things I could have done to lead myself to self-destruction, why was this the winner. I waved at the bartender and ordered myself two shots of whiskey and downed them both. I can not believe how embarrassed I am I thought. Compose yourself girl, Dean is going to be here soon and you're a grown up, not the first time someone you know saw you naked. Embarrassment started leaving my body and a few moments later I saw Dean walking in and heading towards me. Surprisingly not with a stupid grin on his face as I would have expected.

''Hey there...you okay?'' He said calmly.

''Yeah, I am good, want a drink?'' I offered.

''Sure, I'll have a beer.'' He replied. 

I waved at the bartender once again, asking for a beer this time. A few silent moments went by, the bartender had served Dean his beer and I was trying to keep my gaze busy elsewhere.

''I am sorry, but I gotta say, you don't have to be shy about it. I mean I wasn't going to say anything, but you look embarrassed.'' He finally spoke.

''Well, obviously Dean... I just sent you a nude, how do you expect me to react?'' I bit back.

''Woah, calm down...it's not like I haven't seen women naked before. It wasn't even the picture I was surprised the most for...'' 

''Well, then what was it?'' I tried to sound calmer now. I don't want to come across mean it wasn't his fault.

''How does a girl like you get so sexually frustrated, that has to sext with strangers... I mean you could have anyone you want..'' He explained.

Well, Dean, obviously not anyone since I haven't had you yet.

''It seemed like a good idea, doesn't sound as good when you say it like that...anyway. Can we not talk about it anymore? Let's just drink and listen to the music.'' I really wanted out of that conversation. He nodded.

We sat there for a few minutes, that became hours and shots that became doubles, that became a full bottle. I was drunk to say the least, but full aware of what was going on. Dean went to the toilet and I ordered some water to get all that alcoholic taste out of my mouth. He came back and I don't know what got into me, but I attacked his lips with mine. For a moment I was terrified, but he put his hands on my waist and kissed back. 

''Wanna get out of here...?'' He whispered in my ear.

''Hell yeah...'' I replied and started dragging him to the exit.

We got into the car and her started driving. I was so impatient to do so many more things to him. The bunker was about 20 mins away, but I had the perfect opportunity to spice things up a little. I reached over to him and touched his dick through his pants, already starting to get hard, much to my surprise. I continued doing so for about a minute and then I removed my hand from him and shoved it into the hem of my shorts while I kept eye contact with him. I started pleasuring myself, making loud noises. 

''Fuck, baby, you're so hot... I can't believe this is happening right now, how did I get so lucky...'' He breathed out.

''Oh baby, that's just a tiny sample of what is going to happen when we get home. I just can't wait to get your dick in my mouth...'' I said and a gasp followed, as I would have never expected myself to say something like that.

''I love that dirty mouth you have...'' He said now his erection fully noticeable on his pants.

We got to the bunker and we both rushed to Dean's room. He kicked off his shoes, then closed the door behind us and pushed me against it, kissing me hard. He moved his kisses lower, on my jawline, then to my neck, sucking and biting softly. As he was doing that, I undid his belt and his pants and fell on my knees. I removed his pants and boxers then took him into my mouth sucking hard. I swirled my tongue around the tip a few times and then started deep-throating him. 

''Fuck baby, you're so good at that, love the noises you make.'' He said in a husky voice.

After a while he pulled and picked me up, only to place me on the bed. He took my shoes off and then my clothes, pleased to discover I wasn't wearing any underwear. He took his own shirt off then climbed onto the bed with me. He placed his face between my legs and started licking and sucking on my clit making me draw out a loud moan. He licked and sucked on my heat, his tongue playing with my entrance, until I couldn't take it anymore and released my juices in his mouth. 

''You look so sexy when you cum.'' He said and with one swift move he was on top of me. He placed his hard dick at my entrance and I am sure that if we were both sober I'd receive a fair amount of teasing, but tonight we were both drunk and needed to feel each other. He went slow at first, letting me adjust, then picked up the pace. I was a hot moaning mess, he was hitting just the right spot again and again, helping me build up my orgasm once more.

''Dean, YES, right there...you're going to make me cum again..'' I shouted loudly.

''Yes, baby girl let it go, cum for me'' And as he said those words, I couldn't contain it anymore and I let it go all over his cock.

His thrusts became more erratic and I knew he was close. He stopped and motioned me to come on top and so I did. I started riding him fast and hard, with no intention to stop until he shot his load inside of me.

''Fuck (Y/N), I am going to cum...'' He said and I only had to bounce a couple of more times until he released himself with a loud moan.

I stayed on top of him for a few moments and then I rolled off. 

''You fuck like a damn porn star!'' He said pulling me to his side.

''Baby, your dick is so good all I had to do was enjoy it. Should definitely get some more of that in the morning.'' I said and then yawned. We were both asleep pretty soon. 

The next morning was confusing since we didn't remember all the details, but it did't take us a long time until we recreated them.


	3. “Ain’t no rest for the wicked” Dean/Reader (smut)

***A/N* This one was inspired by the song Ain't no rest for the wicked by cage the elephant. I hope you like it.**

_**Your POV:** _

I put on my my red tight dress and my knee-high, high heeled boots and headed to the exit of my apartment. Tonight was going to be my night. This line of work never guaranteed a good pay every day, especially when there is so much competition. Sleeping with strangers for money was not exactly part of my dream life, but a girl has to get by somehow. I got in my car and drove to my usual spot. The night was slow, only a couple of people went by and they were interested in a couple of the other girls on the strip. I lit a cigarette and convinced myself that this wasn't going to be one the them nights were I wait here all night for someone to pick me. I finished my cigarette and headed for the bar in the corner. I walked in and sat at the bar. I ordered myself a whiskey and made a mental note not to let this ruin the rest of my night.

''Rough night?'' Said the bartender while serving me my whiskey.

''You could say so... '' I replied shortly. Not in the mood for one of them pointless conversations.

''Right, I'll leave you to it darling.'' He said and made his way to one of the other people waiting to order.

I picked up my glass and turned to face the rest of the room, scanning it with my eyes, for any potential clients. I knew I shouldn't really be doing that, but I wasn't going to let the whole night go to waste. A few moments went past and my eyes were drawn at the door of the bar, where a tall good looking guy walked in. I had a good look of his face, bright green eyes, plump lips and a chiselled jawline. He walked towards the bar and sat down a couple of seats away from me. I ordered two shots of whiskey and made my way towards him.

''Hey there.'' I said cheerfully. He gave me a smile.

''May I join you?'' I continued.

''Of course,have a seat.'' He said, motioning me to sit on the stool next to him. I passed him a shot of whiskey and we downed them at the same time.

''I'm (Y/N).'' I introduce myself, giving him my hand to shake.

''Dean. Now tell me, what does a lovely girl like you do alone in a place like this?'' He said giving me a half smile.

''It's not unusual for me to be alone in this type of places, darling.'' I said giving him a broad smile, hoping he'd get the hint. It's not that I was shy talking about what I do, but it was usually a very awkward conversation. He looked at me perplexed and I understood that maybe saying that would not be enough to explain what I do. I thought I would just skip explaining for now and start a conversation with him, get him more interested.

''I was actually wondering the same thing about you, you know. How is a guy as good looking as you alone? No girlfriend?'' I ask to switch the conversation from me.

''Um, no, no girlfriend.'' He chuckled. ''I travel a lot for work, can't really commit.'' He explained.

I smiled to myself thinking that maybe the night did not completely go to waste. Even if this was not an opportunity to make money, he was so good looking, I'd sleep with him anyway. I waved at the bartender and ordered us a few more shots. We started talking about random things and as the conversation progress he seemed to flirt with me more. After a while I excused myself and headed to the toilets. I needed to make sure my make up was still in place and that I didn't look like a clown. I returned to my seat and saw that Dean had ordered us a couple of more drinks.

''Listen... I don't want to come across rude, but I have a question for you.'' He looked at me, asking for permission to ask his question and I nodded. ''So, don't get me wrong, but I know what you do. I mean, I've travelled all over the country and been in enough bars to know when a girl does what she does for money. I was just wondering...why that kind of job?'' He looked at me with genuine curiosity on his face.

''Well darling, as they say, there ain't no rest for the wicked and ya know, money don't grow on trees baby.'' I said while giving him a big smile. I wanted to let him know I was not offended by his question.

''I guess there's not many big opportunities around here then? I mean unless you enjoy doing what you do, not judging.'' He smirked.

''I enjoy it very much when I get to talk to guys as good looking as you.'' I said trying to sound as charming as I could. ''Of course, that doesn't mean that we need to take it any further if you don't want. I am enjoying our conversation very much.'' I continued. There was just something about him that made me stop caring about making any money. I just wanted to spend the night with him. It's rare that I get the opportunity to let loose and have some fun with someone I like.

We continued talking, exchanging drinking stories with each other and we soon found ourselves laughing at all the stupid things alcohol makes you do. He put his hand on my thigh, involuntarily and then pulled it away immediately as he realised what he had done. I got off my stool and walked closer to him, putting myself between his legs.

''I don't mind.'' I said. I leaned in closer so I could whisper in his ear and he put a hand on my waist. ''As a matter of fact, for the past half an hour, I've been thinking about all of the things that you could do to me.'' I said seductively and he tightened his grip. I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. I pulled away and rested my forehead to his.

''Wanna get out of here? Go to some place more... private?'' He breathed and I was glad that he seemed to be as turned on as I was.

''Definitely. Have you got a place that we could go to?'' I ask. Usually, I'd go on a cheap motel room with the customers, but this was different.

''I am staying at a motel near by.'' He says.

''We can go to my apartment, if you want. Better than a motel room.'' I suggest. He looked surprised by my offer, but he nodded and we exited the bar. We walked towards his car and got in. He started driving and I was giving him directions. When we were finally there, I got out of the car and walked to the door and unlocked it as fast as I could. I needed him in my bed.

''Make yourself comfortable. The bedroom is over there, I am just going to use the bathroom to freshen up real quick.'' I said walking away from him. I got off my shoes and dress and was now only wearing a see-through purple lace bra and panties. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Dean lay on the bed waiting for me.

''Fuck, you're so hot.'' He said said getting up. He walked up to me then pushed me against the bedroom door, kissing me forcefully. I let out a moan and he moved down to my neck kissing and biting onto my skin. I reach down and palmed the growing bulge in his pants. He groaned and bit a bit harder on the crook of my neck. I unbuckled his belt and moved his pants and boxers lower. I wanted to pleasure him as much as I could. I dropped on my knees and took him into my mouth and he let out a long sigh. I started bobbing my head up and down, taking as much of him as I could into my mouth.

''Fuck, you're so good at this.'' He moaned. His head was resting against the door and his eyes were shut tight. After a couple of moments he pulled me up, removed the rest off his clothes and then removed my underwear. He walked to the bed and laid down.

''I want you to sit on my face, I want to taste you...'' He said in a deep voice. I complied straight away. He started licking across my slit and onto my clit making me moan loud. He applied pressure on my clit with his tongue and then started moving it, making me get closer to my climax.

''Yeah, Dean, right there....if you keep going like that I am going to cum.'' I screamed, my body shaking from the pleasure. He continued for a couple of more minutes and made me cum all over his face, screaming his name. I got off him and he flipped me on my front, so that I was on my hands and knees. He reached for his jeans and got a condom from the pocket. He put it on and then he entered me fastand started thrusting without giving me chance to adjust.

''Oh my god...Dean, yes! Your cock is so big!'' I moaned making him moan too. He continued on a fast pace and soon enough I was cumming again, all around his dick. 

''Baby, you're so hot when you cum.'' Dean said and came out of me flipping me again, this time making me lay on my back. He put my legs on his shoulders and started pounding me hard. His dick was going in so deep from this angle and was brushing against my g-spot each time making me moan and whimper uncontrollably.

''Yes (Y/N), cum again for me.'' He mouthed and a few more thrust later I was coming undone all around him again. He continued fucking me hard and fast and a few moments later he found his own release, moaning my name. He pulled out of me and disposed the condom in the bin next to my bed.

''God damn, that was good...'' He managed to say, trying to get his breathing under control.

''That was the best fuck I have ever had.'' I laughed and turned to look at him.

''You know, I wasn't going to charge you or treat you like a customer, that's why I brought you here. You're different.'' I said.

'' Well, that's flattering.'' He said giving me a grin. I turned to check the time on my alarm clock. 1:30 am... I still have time to go back and get me some money, I thought.

''Could you drive me back to the bar, Dean?'' I asked.

''Back to work, huh?'' He said, not looking too surprised.

''Well, like I said baby, there ain't no rest for the wicked.'' I laughed.

''Oh, sweetheart, trust me, you're far from wicked...''

***A/N* Ok so this turned out longer than I wanted it to be so if you read it, I'd appreciate if you could leave a comment down below letting me know if it's good. 😊**


	4. *Request* Castiel/Reader

***A/N* Ok, so this is a request, if anyone else wants a request, just comment down below. Enjwoy**

_**Your POV:** _

I finished packing all of the clothes and the supplies I would need for the hunt and closed the zipper of my backpack. I grabbed it and headed to the car where Dean and Sam were waiting for me to go. I never usually get nervous before hunts, but this time is different. Snap out of it (Y/N), everything is going to be okay, I tried convincing myself. We all got in the car and Dean started driving.

''Okay, so we need to take a really careful approach on this, we have a pretty clear idea about where the vampire nest is, we just have to be careful getting in. I found the building blueprints online, so that should give us an idea of the building's layout.'' Sammy said showing me his laptop. Sam's IT skills have been so helpful, it always makes the job easier. I laid on the back seat and took a nap until we reached our destination. 

We all got out of the car loaded up our guns, got our blades and headed inside. The first few minutes seemed pretty easy, Dean, Sam and I were taking out any vampire that got in our way. We stayed together, getting up the stairs to the second floor and before I even had chance to react, I was grabbed by my hair and now had a knife against my throat.

''Let her go you son of bitch!'' Dean shouted angrily.

''Now why would I do that?'' The vampire replied arrogantly, then licked my neck, disgusting me to my very core. I screamed and tried to break free from his grasp, but he punched me in the face, causing my nose to bleed. Dean and Sam tried to attack him, but all they managed to do was make him throw me all the way across the room and into the wall. I was lying on the ground, feeling like I had broken at least 3 ribs and had a major concussion. I realised I had stashed a syringe of dean man's blood in my boot so I waved over at Dean and slid the syringe on the floor towards him. He grabbed it and managed to stab him with it, weakening him. Sam grabbed his long blade and cut his head off.

''I think that was all of them.'' Sam said and they both turned to look at me, who was still lying on the floor crying in pain.

''Shit, (Y/N)! Are you okay?'' Dean said and they both rushed to my side.

''Everything hurts.'' I said, my voice barely audible. 

''Don't worry, we are going to get you better.'' Dean said and motioned Sam to help him get me to the car. 

Dean drove as fast as he could to get us somewhere safe, while Sam was with me in the back seat. We reached a nearby motel and checked in. The boys helped me reach my room and the second we got in Dean was on his knees praying for Castiel to come. 

''Cas...come down man we need you...Castiel please!'' He shouted, but nothing happened.

''Cas! Bring your feathery ass down here we need you, (Y/N) is hurt!'' He attempted once more, this time getting through to him.

''What wrong?'' He said perplexed. He didn't need an answer though, as his eyes darted on me before the Winchesters had the chance to answer. He rushed towards me and placed two fingers on my forehead. Soon enough, all the pain was gone and I was able to stand on my feet again. I dragged Castiel to me, hugging him tight. I could feel the boy looking at me weird. I let go of him and cleared my throat. 

''You guys should probably try to get some rest, I'll be okay now.'' I said hoping that they would go to their room, leaving me alone with the angel. 

''Okay then, we will see you tomorrow.'' Sammy said and they both left for their room.

''I should probably get going too now, let you have some rest.'' Cas spoke softly. 

''Actually, I was thinking you could stay a little. I could use some company.'' I said stepping closer to him.

''Of course, I'll keep you company (Y/N).'' He said and I couldn't help but get turned on by the sound of his husky voice. I walked closer to him and hugged him once more, this time giving him a kiss on the lips before stepping away.

''That's to say thank you.'' I said, hoping and it wouldn't just stop to this. I've been lusting after the innocent angel for the longest time now. He put his arms on my hips and he kissed me back passionately, surprising me. I put my arms around his neck pulling on his hair, causing him to let out a small groan. We stopped kissing and I rested my forehead on his.

''(Y/N), I have to say, I do not know how to go about this, I have never... you know.'' He said look at me with the most cute blue eyes.

''It's okay, we can take it slow.'' I said and went back to kissing him. As I was kissing him I tugged on his trench-coat and he took it off throwing on the floor. I broke the kiss and took off his tie and suit jacket. I started kissing him again, slowly pushing him to the bed making sure he doesn't trip over. The back of his knees touched the bed and I pushed him onto it. I took my clothes off and climbed on top of him. 

''Wow, (Y/N), you are so beautiful!'' He exclaimed. I pulled of his shoes and then took off the rest of his clothing. His dick was already rock hard and he had a blush spread across his face. 

''I going to make you feel really good now baby.'' I said to him and started kissing down his body. When I reached his cock, I grabbed it, pumping it a couple of times, making him moan. I took him in my mouth and he threw his head back in ecstasy.

''This feels...so amazing!'' He just managed to get the words out of his mouth. I kept making eye contact with him while I bobbed my head up and down and he looked so hot. His innocent blue eyes locked with mine and I took him further into my mouth, choking a little.

''(Y/N), are you ok?'' He said worried. I let out a chuckle.

''Yes, Cas, I am fine, your dick is just so big!'' I said and he blushed even more. 

''That's a good thing.'' I reassured him giving him a warm smile. I wanted to pleasure him more with my mouth, but at this point I could not take it any more. I climbed on top of him and positioned his cock at my entrance. 

''Are you ready?'' I asked and he just nodded. I lowered myself onto him, slowly, feeling every inch. His eyes were locked with mine and I started moving, slowly at first and then I picked up the pace slightly. 

''How does this feel baby?'' I asked.

''It feels...so weird...but good weird. Please don't stop!'' He cried out. I picked up the pace a little more and felt myself getting closer to my climax. 

''Castiel...god, your cock feels... divine...I am going to cum!'' I shouted and was now sure the Winchesters could hear me from the next room. I kept riding him and he moaned along with me when he felt my walls tighten. 

''(Y/N), the feeling is getting more intense, is it supposed to?'' He said between breaths. 

''Oh baby that just means you getting closer to cumming.'' I said and for a second I thought I'd let him take control, but it would too much for him. I bounced up and down on him for a few more minutes and then he started groaning and moaning uncontrollably. 

''Please...'' He begged, not quite sure what he was begging for, but I knew. I leaned down and gave him a deep kiss, trying not to slow down and then I felt his member twitch inside of me, as he released himself we a loud moan of my name. I stayed in place for a few seconds, then rolled off him letting him catch his breath. 

''I never felt anything quite like it before.'' He said in a now huskier voice. 

''Well, if you liked it, we can do it again.'' I said then kissed him. I fell asleep and he stayed next to me all night.

The next morning I woke up and he was still there snuggling on to me. We heard a knock on the door and before I even had chance to think Castiel shouted ''Come in!'' and the Winchester boys came in the room.

''Woah! See Sammy, I told you it was them that we could hear last night!'' Dean said laughing.

***A/N* Okay guys that was it hope you liked it!**


	5. “Jealous lover” Dean/Reader (smut)

***A/N* Inspired by real life jealous sex situations, 'cause its the best. enjoy**

_**Your POV:** _

I was in my room reading my favourite book, Fifty Shades Of Grey. It always helped me relax. I heard a knock on the door and hid my book under a folded blanket on my bed. Dean walked in and apparently, I didn't do a good job at hiding it since he had already caught a glimpse of it and walked closer.

''What have you got there?'' He asked smiling.

''I...um....nothing...?'' I said, now feeling the sweat forming on my forehead. He chuckled and came to sit next to me, sitting on the book. He shifted uncomfortably in his sit and grabbed the book from underneath him. He examined it for a moment and then gave me an arrogant look. Here we go.

''I never knew you were into that kind of thing, (Y/N)... I am surprised, to say the least!'' He laughed a little after completing his sentence.

''There's a lot of things you do not know about me, Winchester.'' I replied defensively. He grinned mischievously and I was sure he was about to ask me about all of those things.

''So, is there a reason you are in my room?'' I said, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

''Um, yeah, sorry, got distracted. Me and Sammy are gonna go check that new bar we were talking about, you can join us if you like.'' He said.

''Sure! I need to socialise a bit I guess. I'll only be a few minutes if you wanna wait for me.'' I replied.

''Sure.'' He said exiting the room.

That actually got me excited. I did not want to spent another one of them dull evenings laying in bed starring at the ceiling. Usually I'd help the boys with the research, not being much of an action person meant I was always doing research, but the last few days nothing came up.I walked up to my closet to find a cute outfit. Do I score tonight or do I not?Whether I had some extra fun or not, I was still going to dress to impress. I wouldn't even need to put too much effort to impress guys in that type of bar anyway. I chose to go with a black mesh shirt, showing off my favourite black bra and a tight pink skirt. I put on my favourite jet black high-heeled low boots and put on a bit of make up.

The outfit looked like this:

When I was done, I headed to the living room, where I knew the boys would be waiting for me. Dean and Sam turned to look at me, as they heard my heels and they looked at me wide-eyed. An intense blush was painted across my face. I cleared my throat.

''Are you guys ready to go?'' I asked.

''Yeah we're ready.'' Sammy said getting up.

Dean made his way to the table and grabbed my leather I had left on the chair.

''Here, put this on.'' He said, almost forcing it on me.

''Um, thanks, but I am good. Not cold.'' I said, a little bit curious about his behaviour. He handed me the jacket and he looked annoyed, but did not say anything.

We got in the car and the ride was silent, but not too awkward. When we were there, we got in and headed towards the bar. I waved at the bartender.

''Bottle of scotch, please.'' I ordered.

''Woah, are you having some kind of party tonight or what?'' Dean said. He still look a little annoying but not too much.

''Well I figured, if it is going to be all three of us drinking, a bottle wouldn't actually be too much.'' I said.

''I like your thinking.'' Sam said giving me a smirk.

We all started talking and drinking and we were having fun and laughing. About half an hour later,a tall handsome man sat on the stool next to me. He ordered his drink and then gave me a discreet look. I took another sip of my drink and he turned to face me.

''Hey. I am Jason.'' He said giving me his hand.

''I am (Y/N), nice to meet you.'' I said giving him a smile. He was a good looking son of a bitch.

''(Y/N)...beautiful name.'' He said then took my hand and kissed my knuckles. How chivalrous!I thought. A few minutes went by and Jason and I were having a conversation, getting to know each other. While I was talking with Jason I felt Dean looking at us every now and then.

The conversation with Jason got heated pretty quick. Time to have my self some fun. I grabbed Jason by his hand and led him towards the back of the bar for more privacy, rocking a devilish grin as I walked. I caught Dean starring at us, then saying something to Sammy, looking angry as hell. I ignored it and pushed Jason against the wall next to the toilets. I started kissing him, making it more passionate each second that went by. He rested his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

''Wanna get out of here?'' I whispered to his ear. He nodded and we made our way to the door, waving at the guys as I went past. Sam gave me a wink, but Dean got off his seat and came towards us.

''Can I have a word with you alone for a second?'' He said sternly.

''Um, sure, make it quick though, I'm kind of busy.'' I said and walked a bit further away with him.

''Are you seriously going to get out of here with this guy?'' He said looking annoyed.

''Um, yeah I am, but I don't see how that's your problem?'' I said trying to make him realise it had nothing to do with him.

''He is a complete stranger (Y/N)! For all we know, he could be some kind of demon. Are you trying to get in trouble?'' He said getting angrier.

''He's a cool guy Dean, I mean I've been talking to him for the last hour, it's not like I just grabbed him and led him to the bunker the minute I met him!'' I said, raising my voice. From the corner of my eye I saw Jason approaching.

''Look (Y/N), I did not mean to eve's drop, but I think I am going to go. I don't know what your issue is with your friend, but I don't want any trouble tonight. See you around.'' He said and before I had chance to reply he started walking to the exit.

''See what you did now?'' I sighed loudly. ''What is you damn problem, Dean?'' I continued.

''I am just trying to protect you (Y/N)! I didn't think you would be so under-appreciative.'' He scolded.

''Look, I don't want to fight and I just lost a hot babe that I was totally going to bang, so can we stop talking about it, because if we keep going it is definitely going to turn into a fight.'' I said realising this was not worth my time.

''I don't want to fight either. Want to have more drinks or head back?'' He said. I glared over to the bar, were Sam was still sitting and saw the we still had plenty of scotch left.

''Let's just finish the bottle.'' I said and he nodded.

By the time we finished, we were all pretty tipsy, but I was more borderline drunk. We returned to the bunker and I threw my shoes off the minute we got in. I was definitely not acting sober.

''Okay, so since mister party-popper over here ruined my chances with that guy earlier on, I am going to be in my room watching porn. If you need me, you're just gonna have to wait until the morning.'' I said, not even shocked about what I had just said.

I made my way to my room, but I felt Dean following me. I didn't say anything instead, I kept walking. I opened the door and got in with Dean following behind. He closed the door and pressed me against it.

''You know I wasn't going to let you fuck some stranger, right?'' He said, his eyes filled with lust.

''Now why's that Deano? Because last time I checked you didn't let me fuck you either?'' I said, getting turned on by his forceful actions.

''Well, I am here to change that.'' He said and smacked his lips on mine. The kiss got deeper and we were both moaning in each other's mouths.

''I've been dripping wet all night and I don't want to wait any longer. I want you to fuck me in as many positions as you can before you cum, no need for foreplay. Also, just a tip, I like it rough.'' I said, no longer messing around.

''Oh baby, I don't even know why I waited so long, you're perfect.'' He said.

I ripped my clothes of motioning him to do the same.

''I want you to fuck me on all fours first.'' I said trying not to sound too demanding. He wasted no time climbing to the bed and soon his rock-hard cock was inside of me, causing me to moan loudly. He smacked my ass a few times making me whimper.

''That's it baby moan for me. I should be the only one that gets to hear them moans.'' He said while pounding hard into me. His thrusts soon became more erratic and I didn't want him cumming yet, so I pushed him off me, got up and sat on my desk, pulling him between my legs.

''Make me cum, Dean'' He moaned at the sound of his name leaving my lips. He pushed inside me once more and I made a pornographic moan.

''Fuck babe, I love it when you moan like that...so hot. Be loud for me baby.'' He said and I let myself free, moaning, groaning and whimpering loudly.

''Oh god, Dean I am going to cum!'' I screamed and just seconds later I found my release. I pushed him off me again and made him lie on the bed. I came on top and without hesitation I slid his dick back in my heat.

''It's my turn to make you cum.'' I whispered in his ear and he moaned.

''It's not going to take me long, baby, don't stop, please...'' He let out, his voice barely audible. I bounced on him hard and fast, never stopping until he reached his climax.

''Fuck, (Y/N), yes!'' He shouted as he came.

I rolled off him and passed him some tissue, so he could clean himself.

''You should get jealous more often.'' I said and made my way to the shower.

''Oh baby, I most definitely will.''

***A/N* Ok guys, that's it, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did leave a comment down below to let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

***A/N* I am aiming to make this a lot more emotional than the previous ones, but not too sad only a little. Hope you like it 😁😁**

_**Your POV:** _

Dean and I walked into the bunker. We had just finished a hunt and we were both exhausted. Sam was working a case of his own in St. Lewis, so we had the bunker to ourselves. We have only been together for a couple of months and never really got the chance to be alone. Dean dropped our bags on the floor and pulled me in for a hug.

''Hugging you takes so much of my stress away, so glad I have you.'' He said and then kissed my forehead. 

''I am glad to have you too, babe.'' I didn't want to talk much, just wanted to enjoy the moment as it was rare for him to be so sweet. After a minute Dean's belly growled, indicating he's hungry and we both let go of each other.

''Let me make us some food.'' I said making my way to the kitchen.

''I'll help.'' He said and followed me.

We finished cooking, then carried our plates to the living room and sat on the couch. When we finished our food we took the plates to the kitchen and moved to the room Dean and I share, so we could get some rest. A couple of hours later, I heard my phone buzz on the night stand. It was a text from Sammy.

Sammy: hey (Y/N), can you give me a call when you can pls?

I got out of the room not wanting to wake Dean up and I dialled his number and he picked up straight away.

''Hey (Y/N)'' He said.

''Hi Sam, you okay?'' I asked, wondering what he needed.

''Um, yeah, it's just I could really use your help here. Dean told me you preferred working his case with him and didn't wanna join me, but I could really use some help, if you can.'' He explained. 

''Um, what do you mean? I never said I didn't want to, he told me you didn't need help. I need to get to the bottom of this, is it okay if I call you back in like an hour?'' I said, now starting to feel annoyed by my boyfriend's lie.

''Yeah, sure. Let me know. Bye (Y/N).'' He said hanging up. I walked back to the bed and shook Dean awake.

''Hey, you okay?'' He said sleepily.

''Actually, no. I need to talk to you.'' I said and he sat up quickly.

''I just got off the phone with Sam who said you told him I did not want to join him on his case. You told me he wouldn't need help, but he does, that's why he called. Care to explain?'' I continued.

''Um...I am sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you. I just didn't feel comfortable having you work a case with my brother alone...'' He said giving me an apologetic look.

''Are you serious? Is that how little you trust me? What do you think would even happen?!'' I raised my voice, now very angry at his excuse.

''No, (Y/N), it's not that I don't trust you, it's just, I've seen how you look at each other and I didn't know if you should have gone with him this time...I mean you and him alone in a motel room...'' He said, but I cut him off.

''You literally don't trust me at all. If you did you wouldn't be so jealous, you'd know I wouldn't do anything.'' I bit back.

''But I don't really know that, do I? I mean come on (Y/N), we've only been dating a couple of months now, we haven't even talked about been exclusive so...'' He started, but once again I cut him off.

''He haven't talked about being exclusive? Are you fucking kidding me Winchester? So what does that mean? Have you been fucking other chicks or what? Actually, you know what, I don't want to know, I deserve better.'' I said getting up. I walked to the closet and grabbed my suitcase, filling it with my clothes.

''Are you leaving? (Y/N), please don't go! I never meant it that way and no I have not even thought about anyone else!'' He said getting up to face me.

''I don't even know if you're telling me the truth Dean! I mean, how can I know? You lied to me about the case, because you thought I would bang your brother. To me, it just looks like guilty conscience and that is why you are so insecure about me.'' I shouted. I was furious. How could he think so low of me. We haven't even talked about being exclusive... My feelings for Dean grew bigger every time I got to wake up next to him and to hear him say these things hurt me a lot. I continued packing the suitcase. 

''(Y/N), baby, please... I am telling you the truth, I am so sorry.'' He said and his voice cracked. I turned around to face him and I saw tears running down his face. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I never meant to hurt him. The only reason I wanted to go was because I have already been hurt so much in the past and I didn't want to get hurt again. I moved closer to him and placed my hands on each side of his face.

''I never mean to hurt you. I just always thought you didn't really care about me that much. I don't want to get hurt again, Dean.'' I explained, wiping away his tears.

''I never meant to hurt you either. I never want to hurt you, I can't live without you (Y/N). I do not want to lose you.'' He said bringing his forehead to rest on mine. Tears started forming on my eyes too.

''You're always so cryptic about your emotions. I never even knew you felt that way about me. For so long I was hurting, because I didn't think you love me the way I do.'' I said. By that point I was sure he was able to see the hurt in my eyes.

''You know I love you (Y/N)... You're right though, I should have been more open about my feelings. I love you so much...I always have. We might have only been together for a couple of months, but I've loved you for a very long time.'' He said, then leaned in and kissed me.

I did not want to say anything else, fearing I'd ruin the moment. All them new feelings rushing through me, I did not know how to react. I pulled him in for a big hug. It was nothing like any other hug we had shared before. This time it was full of honest emotion. I grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed. We both laid down and he started to kiss me once more. I kissed him back, with more passion than before and pulled him closer to me. He tagged on my shirt, wanting me to take it off and I did. He took his own shirt off, now laying there in just his boxers and pulled me back in for another kiss. Without moving my face away from his, I moved on top of him, straddling his thighs. I accidentally brushed against his growing erection, causing him to moan. I got back off him, so I could removed my shorts, now feeling thankful I wasn't wearing any underwear. Dean moaned at the sight of my naked body and I tagged on his boxers. He took them off and I went back on top of him. I rested my forehead on his and slowly lowered myself on him, taking his whole manhood inside of me. I didn't need any foreplay, I just wanted to feel him. He closed his eyes and let out a low growl. I started moving my hips slowly, feeling every inch of him. I kept the same pace for a while, but then I had to move faster so I could reach my climax. Dean moved his hands on my hips, grabbing them tightly and I moaned.

''This feels so much better than any other time. I love you so much (Y/N).'' He managed to say between breaths.

''I love you too Dean. '' I said, then moved off him, so he could come on top. He placed his dick at my entrance and slowly pushed in. The sensation was amazing and so I started to moan uncontrollably. Dean started kissing and nibbling on my neck and I could hear him moan against my skin. 

''I am getting close baby, cum for me...'' His words were barely audible. He continued to move in and out of me in a steady rhythm and I felt my orgasm building. I was close. A few more thrusts and I came with a loud moan, releasing my juices all around his cock. 

''(Y/N) I am going to cum as well...'' He said burying his face on the crook of my neck. 

''Look at me Dean, I want to see you when you cum.'' I said and placed one hand at the back of his head, pulling at his hair lightly. 

''Fuck, (Y/N), yes!'' He shouted and shot his load inside of me. We stayed there for a moment and then he rolled off me and laid on his back. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. 

''I am sorry.'' He said.

''It's okay...you made up for it.'' I said and we both laughed a little. I heard my phone buzzing and remembered that I was supposed to call Sammy.

''Oh my god, Sammy, I forgot!'' I said and Dean chuckled. 

***A/N* ok so that's it...not sure how I feel about that one. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought in the comments.**


	7. A/N

Hello there everyone! I know, not many people read my stuff, but for those who do, I wanted to let you know that there will definitely be more chapters, but I have been sick and I am currently recovering, so it might take me a few more days. 

Stay safe everyone, I will try to provide you with content to read ok your quarantine soon!


End file.
